The Eternal Light
by You Can't Stop The Pain
Summary: Four normal people are forever spiraling down into an endless abyss of depression and frustration. All have their problems either it be Eragon and Arya's failing relationship, Orik's loss of self-dignity or Murtagh's quest for his lost daughter. Mur/MaleO


Rekum for an Eragon

In this stroy, Eragon lives in New Alagaesia with hot lusty girlfrond named Arya Davis and their friedn named Orik. His just moved out his grandmothers house who named Eraga.

"You are the prettyest girl, I have ever seen" said Eragon, who stroked Arya's back in a good way.

"Tank you, knowoens ever said told me before." She smiled. She liked Eragon a lot bvecause he told the truth and mad her feel specail. Arya WSA pretty, but she had a beautiful nose an long watrafell of hair and a green eye pols.

They lays on the bed togeter, and watched into each other's eyes toether. Then they kissed romantically and dramatically and made the female readers happy.

Orkin opens the door "I gots the good rocks yo!" he saids and opena duflle bag of green rocks and sugar cubes.

"Nice!" stated Eragon and Ara in unshun, and they got up and strated snuffing the illegul drugs. Eragon knews this was bad,. But the dwarven drugg tasted so happily, it made him feel well, so he stuck it hin his arms.

Meanwhile,

Wen all they had snifed the drugs, Eragon and Orkin the dawarf druggie had to go get some mor e in the mountiains but mor drugs were there for teh rocks and Galbsotissc appeared with his dragon THIS IS WHERE THE FIGHT BEGINS! GALBTROS HAS THE DRUGGS!! Ergaron didn not have Spahira to have a fight with for she had died of the oversdose, so he foutgshts with his fists and lost but because Galbsotys was not looking for a fight because he just wanted athe drugs. "Harhar" "Me and my friens have drugs you don't." ANd he left ad the drugguies were sad becayse ther was none drugs to eat. Eragon kired and Orik did too and caled Arya on eleven cellphone to report the bad news.

"hello arya, this is bofyriend, the drugs are stolen by evil man! Evil!"

"No we have troh ave drugs! DRUUUUGGGS!" She said and kired, beause sher addiktion levles was rising, so she prostictiuting hersefl to Reichard Cypher, who mad her do bad tings with Kahlan Amnell to get teh drugsa nd it was sicka nd the female readers got mad.

eragon found drugs and he was happy, so he did them and got a big black dot on his arm so he came to he hosbpit in UruBaens. Orkin waited pashiently, in the hospital beds from his friend to come bBUTTT!!

There were the polices that Glabotrics had caled on his cellphone (Altel) and repoted Eragon fro dragonrioder drugg abuse That hippocrite. "No I am not illage on drugs" but tehy arrested him and hurted his arms. Meanwehile, Arya was stil in Eichard Sypher's apartnmesnt doing bad stuf that degrades females.

"I love you, Kaehlan, I love you Kaehlan, I love you Kaehlan" he said and Arya started to krie beause Terry Goodkind was not a good writer - he degraed females even more!!11

They polices putted Eragon back ino the hosbpit, where the climzac of the story began and Orik got called a "digger" which is lik blcking pople beinc caled "en-gger" but wth a D i just swaped the first leter of the wrod around and cam up with that! And Orkin had no choices but to goto jail where he was forcked to cut down trees to create more Terry Goodkind books. he cried butcause he needed drug.s.

Then murtagh cam and fighted Galbstrox with his SMASH ATTACK "Know my powar!" he said! SLahsh!! He slahed him with his yellow slash sword add defeated the enemy! So, he went in teh room to save his loss dauter, but he saw someting bad..."Oh no my daugter has truend into a wearwolf"

"Its up to you..." Murtaggh pulled something from his belt and kissed it inm his knuckles. "SQUIRTLE, I CHOOSE YOU!"

he trhows the pokeman ball, but instead of Squirtle, Ygritte came out.

"You know nothing, Murtagh Snow."

"WHAT THE!?" saed Murtagh. "Impossivl!"

His story will be contiured.

"Ha ha ha...You can't never escape me father humane!"

Eragons arms got cut because there were too many nedle sin them and an elven nerse came and saw him in the bed and HESaid "Arya...?"

"Arya? She wil come."

"No...she won't come..." And then saad music strated plying and the female readers started to crying and even did the males too.

Arya did not come she ehard the sad music too and went hoem and layed down and slept and dreame about genie. Orik heard the sad music too and went on Youtube to fidn out what itwas, but couldn beuase he as in jaile an d someeone had gotted the keyboard. he layed down his head and slept.

Part Two

There is none.

Too be conitnued.


End file.
